Never Been Kissed
by Hanyou-Foxgirl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had never been kissed. That was one thing her and Inuyasha had in common. /AU short little cute oneshot thing.


Foxgirl: inspired by the movie never been kissed

Foxgirl: inspired by the movie never been kissed. Drastically different though.

-

Kagome Higurashi had never been kissed. That was one thing her and Inuyasha had in common. Though they were friends, they hardly ever agreed on the same thing, and whereas his hot temper always got him into loads of trouble, her shyness seemed to be her downfall. As least Inuyasha had his looks, she always told him. He could be popular if he wanted to be. He had simply responded with a curious look, and said to her,

"Why would I want to be popular when I could be with you?"

This comment always left her blushing, but she tried not to read too much into it. After all, they were _just_ friends. It wasn't like she didn't have any other friends, no, she had Sango and Miroku, a girl who rarely talked named Rin, and Sango's equally silent brother, Kohaku. And it wasn't like she was the nerdiest kid in school, no, she was fairly happy with the way high school was going.

Except that it was her junior year, and her major crush of like, ever, was dating someone from another school, and she had never been kissed.

Because Sango and Miroku were dating, and Sango _was_ Kagome's best friend, she would constantly talk about what she and Miroku did. Not that Kagome minded, really, it was just that she had only ever had one boyfriend and that relationship had ended in flames. She didn't mind not ever being kissed; it had never really bothered her, until Sango mentioned that she complained an awful lot and that maybe she should just give in and go out with Inuyasha.

Go out? With Inuyasha?

The idea was laughable, and the two of them were laughing so hard they were crying, as the joke was meant provoke.

But there was simply this nagging feeling in the back of her mind, like a small candle flame telling her that Sango was right.

That fire was quickly snuffed.

High school went by so quickly, it seemed. Rin was now dating Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, much to Kohaku's disappointment. She tried to not be upset that some freshman's love life was working out better than her own.

And with a _senior _nonetheless. But, as usual she told everyone she didn't mind. It's not like she was desperate, or anything. Everything would work out in the end, as Sango constantly told her, and Kagome found herself desperately wishing that the end were near.

Until she realized how angsty that sounded, and stopped wishing for it.

So she remained, unkissed, and then junior prom came. Inuyasha asked her to go, of course he would, it's not like he had anyone else, and she had said yes. They had always known they would go together, as _friends_, of course.

So they went and they danced, and they drank punch that was most likely spiked without feeling like outcasts for once, Inuyasha in a black tuxedo that he had rented, and Kagome wearing a beautiful sleeveless black dress to match. When he had picked her up he told her she was beautiful.

She simply laughed, waving the comment off. They were just friends, after all.

Towards the end of prom, when all the last slow song was playing, and all the couples were making out on the dance floor, Kagome found herself strangely lonely. She didn't know why, after all it wasn't as if she minded not having someone to dance the last dance with. This thought however, only intensified the lonely feeling.

Inuyasha –out of courtesy she assumed – asked her to dance. She had happily complied, and as they walked onto the dance floor hand in hand, she felt oddly warm. He awkwardly took her into his arms, his hands wrapped around her delicate waste lightly. Her arms were wrapped cautiously around his shoulders. They stared into each other's eyes for the whole song, swaying back and forth to the beat of the music unconsciously.

Kagome had never noticed how beautiful and molten amber his eyes were before. Very suddenly he leaned his face closer. She tensed, before he whispered very softly, so softly she could barely hear him over the noises in the auditorium,

"I apologize in advance."

And then he lowered his mouth to hers, and, ever so slowly, began kissing her. It was slow, and unsure. After all, he had never kissed anyone before, but all Kagome was focusing on was the chimes she heard in her ears, and the butterflies in her stomach. He pulled away and bit his lip, a dark crimson blush resting on his face. Kagome was staring at him incredulously, not quite understanding what was going on. And then, she, ever so slowly, stood on her tiptoes and brought her mouth to his once more.

And Kagome was certain then, that she never wanted to kiss anyone else's lips but his ever again.

-

Foxgirl: just a short cute oneshot that I wanted to do, I thought it might be fun. What do you think?


End file.
